1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cabinet monitoring device for installation in a cabinet having a rack or frame-like edges for monitoring and controlling functions regarding the cabinet, network cabinet or server cabinet itself, including temperature monitoring and temperature regulation, and having a monitoring unit and sensors connected thereto, arranged in a housing with an upper housing element and a lower housing element.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A cabinet monitoring device is taught by PCT International Publication WO 97/34345. In this known cabinet monitoring device, various sensors, for example temperature sensors, vibration sensors, smoke detectors, humidity sensors, voltage sensors, door limit stop switches, and the like, as well as actuators and data transmission connections with external operating devices, are connected or can be connected via input and output interfaces to a central control device with a processor or microcontroller. Various components, such as a cooling device, exhaust fan or heater with appropriate control and regulating components can be provided for temperature regulation. The monitoring device has a flat housing of a height of, for example, two height units, which can be installed in the cabinet, and on its back and/or front side it has connector sockets for the sensors, actuators and the data transmission connections to the external operating device. A retrofitting of such a cabinet monitoring device in a switchgear cabinet can be connected but with a considerable cost.